


Unforgettable

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dominant Alec, Feelings, Freeform, Gay Sex, Hurt, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex, Seelie Queen - Freeform, Sex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Valentine - Freeform, heas of institute, high warlock of brooklynn, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec goes to the loft to ask Magnus to seal the rift but Magnus shuts the door in his face.





	Unforgettable

"I'll seal the rift." Magnus said with bite as he stared back at Alec "but not because of you... or the Shadowhunters; because it will save lives."   
Alec nodded towards him in either understanding or thanks and Magnus couldn't bare to look at him for another moment. He closed the door in Alec's face. 

Magnus closed his eyes and fell back against the door, he pinched the bridge of his nose. His head hurt, his stomach hurt. His chest hurt. Being too close to Alec was hard, it made his stomach clench uncomfortably with the stress of things left unsaid. 

Suddenly Magnus was thrown forward, he stumbled massively but managed to save himself from falling. He brought his hands up on instinct to see what had happened only to see Alec there, standing angrily, chest heaving

"What the-" Magnus shouted as he straightened up "Alexander did you just break my front door?"

"Yeah." Alec breathed out "I did."

Magnus flailed his arms around wildly looking for an explanation.

"You don't get to just close the door in my face!" Alec shouted 

"And you just don't get to KICK MY LOFT DOOR IN!" Magnus yelled back

"It was the only way I could get to actually see you!" Alec yelled back moving closer to Magnus "You just sided with the Seelie Queen. The queen! What the hell came over you! You can't trust the Seelies!"

"No!" Magnus roared and he squared up to Alec "you can't trust Shadowhunters."

"How can you say that to me?" Alec said rather than shouted and Magnus suddenly felt a pang of guilt, he shook his head and remembered his anger instead.   
"Look, I know the Clave aren't trustworthy, Magnus, but I'm trying. I'm really trying to change things around-"  
Magnus scoffed "you can't change anything, Alec. You're one of their kind. You'll always save your own before you save a downworlder."

Anger flared in Alec's eyes and he shoved Magnus hard in the chest "how are you any different?!" Alec shouted "you'd save your own people before you'd save mine!" Alec went to push Magnus again in frustration but Magnus grabbed his wrists tightly.   
"You're a hypocrite, Magnus Bane!" Alec spat. "You act like you're so high and mighty- high warlock of Brooklyn! Just do your fucking job and stop-"  
Magnus crashed his mouth towards Alec's, cutting him off.   
"What the hell are yo-" Alec gasped pulling away.  
"-Shut up." Magnus said loudly. He pulled Alec's wrists harder, enough to leave bruises. "Shut UP!"  
Their mouths crashed together again in a violent kiss. It was dirty and hard, all teeth and tongues and this time Alec didn't pull away.

They stumbled across the room until they hit the back of the couch and Magnus roughly pulled at Alec's belt. He was so overwhelmed with emotions right now, anger, love, hurt, fear, lust...   
Alec's angry truths hit home. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he should do anything he possibly could to protect lives, not just downworlders but all lives.   
He was pulled from his thought when Alec quickly unbuttoned his jeans roughly.  
Magnus undid the rest of Alec's belt and yanked his jeans down.   
He pushed Alec around but Alec pushed back.  
"No." He said and he pulled Magnus back to his lips, sucking his tongue and making Magnus harder by the second. Then he pushed Magnus back and spun him around, bending him over the back of the sofa instead.  
"Fuck." Magnus moaned and he snapped his fingers and summoned lube for Alec to use.  
It seemed Alec wasn't being a pushover today and Magnus was so turned on.

Moments later they were connected and Alec was fucking him hard, Magnus gripped the back of the couch for dear life as he pushed back into Alec's rhythmic hips.  
Alec pulled his hair roughly and tilted his head back so they could kiss.   
"Fuck!" Magnus groaned as they broke apart for air "fuck me! Yes. Alexander!"  
Alec moaned loudly and gripped Magnus tighter as he took him roughly. Soon enough Magnus was seeing stars, he fisted his hands into the back of the couch as Alec's hips began to loose the perfect rhythm and become urgent.   
Magnus came without warning, calling obscenities as his legs shook under him and Alec followed him quickly, head falling on Magnus' shoulder as he grunted and shot everything he had into Magnus.   
They stayed there swaying a little as they both came down and then Alec pulled out of him and Magnus turned and slid down the back of the couch and onto the floor breathing hard. Alec followed and they sat inches apart catching their breaths.   
Soon enough Alec began to fix himself up, lifting his hips and sliding his black jeans back up.   
Magnus followed suit, all his anger was gone. Now he just wanted Alec to stay. But knew his Shadowhunter was going to go.   
"I should go." Alec said on queue as he buckled his belt.  
"Don't go." Magnus said quickly "not yet."  
"Why?" Alec said desperately looking for an honest answer.  
"I need you to understand." Magnus said wearily. "Why I'm like this."  
Alec sat on his knees and waited and Magnus suddenly was afraid.  
"You know I had no choice but to lead my people- just like you lead yours?" Magnus began and Alec half nodded and waited   
"The Queen... Valentine... I know that aren't trustworthy, I know that, but against the Clave... what option do I have?"  
Alec stared back but said nothing.  
"She reminded me, the queen, how fragile you are." Magnus began again. "How human you are. It's a threat Alexander, they will hurt you to get to me and I can't- I won't allow it."

Alec breathed out "so that's why?" He shook his head slowly "why you left me?"

"I know I'm being difficult but I wanted to push you away and make sure the word spread that we aren't together. You're my weakness Alec and they will use you to get to me."

"I'm not afraid of them, Magnus!" Alec said quickly and Magnus shook his head "I can handle myself."

"That's the worst part, I knew you would be like this. That's why I was being difficult, more difficult. I needed to push you away. Hurt you." He stared at Alec with grave eyes. 

"Well it never worked." Alec said bitterly "I could never give up on you, Magnus." 

"I'm beginning to see that." Magnus smiled "you broke my door down."

Alex looked sheepish for a second "sorry."

Magnus shook his head "no, Alexander, I'm sorry. I pushed you away, hurt us both for nothing. I am incapable of forgetting you. There is no forgetting Alexander Lightwood. I love you."

Alec's eyes shone with tears "I love you too." He replied and then he leaned forward and kissed Magnus gently and Magnus wrapped his arms around his love.

"We can't hide from this." Alec said gently into Magnus' neck. "It's war."

"I know." Magnus sighed "let's get cleaned up and go and seal this rift, okay?"

"Okay." Alec replied.


End file.
